


A Tear of Hesitation

by donutsweeper



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: Abe grew older. Henry didn't.





	A Tear of Hesitation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/gifts).



> Title from the _Big River_ song "Leavin's Not the Only Way to Go."

Objectively, Henry had known Abraham would age. The bubbly, bright baby they saved became a toddler before turning into a child, then teenager, then man. People age, it's what people do, people other than himself. But somehow he hadn't realized that by aging Abe would not only reach his own age, but also surpass it. 

In the perception of others Abraham's relation to him changed from son, to possible step-son, to brother, then beyond. It was an inexorable, continuous slide, separating him from his child, until he could stand it no more.

Like a thief in the night, he fled.


End file.
